Dougle (Brawler)
Dougle Dougle is an exceedingly powerful Meta-human capable of manipulating gravity to his will. When fighting, he uses this to great effect by manipulating his scythe to decimate hordes of enemies, or attacking more directly for greater effect. Unfortunately, with great power comes great lethargy - Dougle is also exceedingly lazy, often stopping in the middle of a fight due to having exerted too much effort in too short a period of time. Unique Features Effort Meter Dougle has a unique pseudo-resource in his 'Effort Meter' - A meter that fills varying amounts each time he attacks or uses a skill. The more effort accrued in the meter, the less effective his actions become, and if the meter fills he stops for a rest, leaving him vulnerable temporarily. This meter drains over time, meaning clever management of effort generation can be used to avoid ever leaving yourself vulnerable to attacks. Combat Styles Currently, Dougle is the only character with multiple fighting styles, one which focuses on large, sweeping strikes at larger range in order to deal with crowds of enemies, while the other focuses on short, precise, heavy strikes for dealing with singular, larger enemies. Sweeping Scythe Style Attacks using the Scythe tend to be larger ranged, sweeping attacks in order to clear groups of enemies. These attacks cause minimal knockback/stagger, allowing enemies to counter-attack or defend mid-combo. Gravity Swipes Style Attacks using Gravity, causing larger damage to single enemies at a shorter range. These attacks cause large amounts of knockback/stagger, allowing for greater height from uppercuts, but also requiring repositioning mid-combo in order to continue, potentially requiring a new combo altogether to be started. Skills Tier 1 *Advance in a different Direction: Dash backwards before propelling yourself behind or above an opponent at massive speed. Proposed Combo: (During another combo) Left+Left, Up/Right *Sealed Fate: Slam all airborne enemies into the ground with massive force, causing them to bounce a small height. Damage increased by enemy height. Proposed Combo: (Following Uppercut-Combo) Heavy, Heavy+Down Tier 2 *Gravity Well: Pulls all enemies towards a certain point, causing moderate damage to opponents in the center. Proposed Combo: ?? *Rend: Tear a small area in front of you in two, dealing ludicrous damage to all enemies caught within. Proposed Combo: ?? Tier 3 *Redirection: Create a wall of gravity that destroys all projectiles and blocks enemy movement. Proposed Combo: ?? *Impale: Propel yourself forward, damaging all enemies along the path and dragging them along with you. Proposed Combo: Heavy+Right, Heavy+Right, Heavy, Right+Right Synergy Bonus: Using Impale through Redirection massively increases speed (based on Redirection levels) and damage (based on Impale levels). Tier 4 *Chaos Spark: Massively accelerate your scythe, decimating anything stupid enough to remain in the area. Disables scythe-based skills while in effect and causes melee attacks to switch style to Gravity Swipes. Proposed Combo: ?? *Collapsing Singularity: Create a black hole to force all enemies into one position followed by imploding the black hole, causing ludicrous damage to all enemies caught within the blast, scattering them across the battlefield. This skill takes a lot of focus, thus disabling all skills and attacks while in progress. Proposed Combo: ?? Tier 5 *Meltdown: Temporarily disregards the amount of effort accrued in the meter, allowing for as many skills and attacks to be combo'd as time allows at their full effectiveness. Immediately following this skill, the effort meter will be set to 100%. Proposed Combo: Activates at low HP (~10%) automatically. Concept Dougle's current design is as a mobile nuker - His abilities allow him to move around the screen quickly, controlling where the enemies are and then allows him to deliver a huge decimating blow. Immediately following this, he is forced to retreat in order to allow his Effort Meter to empty or risk being rendered completely helpless in the middle of combat.